Trouble In Miami
by star1kings
Summary: Trouble seems to always find the Duke boys, even if they are in a different state.
1. Chapter 1

This story begins after CSI Miami ended but I do not have the story set in 2011. The year is 1988 but I have the technology of today. I changed where Calleigh grew up, I have her from Georgia. Going with the storyline, she adopted a boy and girl in the last season. But I changed Eric's future on the CSI team.

Eric Delko retired from being a crime scene investigator several months ago. He now owns his own tow truck and returned to the job he held before he joined the csi team.

"Bingo. Here we go." Eric smiled as he saw the tail end of a truck half in the water in the Everglades. He got his waders on and hooked up the truck. As the truck was pulled from the murky water, Eric got alittle suspicious when he saw the Georgia tags on the truck.

"Long way from home, aren't ya?" He asked the truck. Eric reached for the door and that's when he noticed the blood on the passenger side window. He looked inside the truck and noticed that it was empty. Eric walked around to the front of the tow truck and took out his cell phone.

"Hey, Horatio. This is Eric. I'm in the Glades, mile marker 107. I think I got something for you."

"On my way."

"Thanks H." Eric hung up the phone and looked around the area. "Why ditch the truck? What are you hiding?" Several minutes later Eric heard the familar sound of a vehicle approach.

"Just like old times, huh Eric?" Hortio asked as he stepped out of the truck.

"Nice to see ya again." Eric held out his hand and Horatio shook it. "See Calleigh around?"

"Not since she left."

"What do you mean, 'not since she left'?"

"She took the kids and went back to Georgia about a week ago. She didn't tell you?"

"No."

"I'm sorry, Eric."

"Yeah."

"What you got for me?"

"I don't know. Georgia plates. Blood on the outside of the passenger side window but no damage to the truck. Maybe two victims."

"Did you look in the glove box for a registration?"

"No, if it's a crime scene I didn't want to contaminate it." Horatio took out his kit, put on some gloves and opened the glove box.

"Registered to a Lukas K. Duke, Hazzard, Georgia. Long way from home, isn't he?"

"Looks like a work truck." Eric pointed to the tool box in the bed of the truck. Horatio looked around the area.

"Help me look around for a body, okay?"

"Yeah, H." Eric and Horatio walked up the road and looked in the brush. "H, I think I found him!" Horatio walked up to a dark haired man that was laying on his back, eyes open. He felt for a pulse, Horatio shook his head.

"No pulse."

"Kind of looks like he's looking at something." Eric walked in the direction where he thought the young man was looking. "We got another one!" Eric knelt down next to a blond haired man and felt for a pulse. "No pulse." Horatio took out his phone and made a call.

"Tom. I got two for you. I'll send you the location." Eric looked closer at the young blond man. He knelt down next to him and noticed that he was looking towards the dark haired man. Eric turned the young man's head and brushed the blond's hair out of his eyes. When the blond man no longer could see the dark haired man, a lone tear went down his cheek.

"H! He's not dead!"

"What?" Horatio asked as he made his way towards Eric.

"Since when does a corpse cry?" Eric pointed to the several tears that went down the young blond's cheek.

"They don't." Horatio took out his phone and called for an ambulance. "This is Lieutenant Horatio Caine, I need an ambulance in the Everglades mile marker 107."

"If he's still alive." Horatio and Eric walked back to the dark haired man and Horatio felt once again for a pulse. "No pulse but Eric look." Horatio pushed back the man's hair and pointed to the sweet that was forming on his forehead.

"Zombie drug?"

"Looks that way." As Tom was on his way to where Horatio was, he looked in the rearview mirror as he heard sirens approach. He pulled over to let it pass and ended up following the ambulance to where Horatio was. He parked his vehicle and walked up to Horatio.

"Tom, looks like we won't be needing your services after all."

"Best news I heard all week." Tom smiled as he looked at the two young men that were being loaded up into the ambulance. "Not from around here are they?"

"How did you know?" Eric asked him.

"Look how they are dressed. Don't fit in with the crowd in these parts."

"From Georgia." Horatio went to his Hummer as the ambulance drove away. "Found their wallets thrown in the brush." He put their names into the computer, shook his head and started to laugh.

"What so funny?" Tom asked.

"Look for yourself." Tom began to read the report.

"Moonshiners?"

"Got off probation last year." Replied Horatio.

"Long time to be on probation, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's alittle unusual for running illegal whiskey." Horatio looked around for Eric.

"Eric. Could you load up the truck and tow it to our lab garage?"

"Sure, H."

"I'll fill out the forms for you to be compensated. Thanks, Eric." Horatio held out his hand and Eric shook it. "If it wasn't for you, those two men would be dead." Eric smiled.

"I'll meet you back at the lab." Eric got the truck situated onto the tow truck and drove to the CSI lab, with Horatio following.


	2. At the hospital

An hour later Horatio found himself at the hospital talking with his former team mate, Alex.

"Morning, Alex. What do you have for me?"

"We ran a tox screen, turns out to be a synthetic form of tetrodotoxin."

"Blowfish poison?"

"Yes and no. The synthetic form is safer then using the toxin from a blowfish. But they had so much in their system, I'm surprised they're still alive."

"Where would you find the synthetic form?"

"Any shop that caters to Santeria. You see, the synthetic form is cheaper and easier to obtain. Because it's so new it's not regulated as strongly. I tell you, those boys are lucky to be alive. If the gators didn't get them, hypothermia would have. The blond one, his body temperature was 93 degrees." Horatio was surprised.

"He didn't appear to be cold."

"That's because of the drug he was given."

"How's the other man?"

"His temperature was around 95. So he was suffering from mild hypothermia. We put warming blankets on him and that was sufficiant to raise his temperature. The blond wasn't as lucky. We had to use IV's, warm oxygen and blankets for him."

"Will he be okay?"

"He should make a full recovery. Both were found in time. Thanks to Eric, I understand?"

"You heard correctly. Eric likes to drive the 'glades looking for tows."

"How is he doing?"

"He's doing well. We went out for dinner two weeks ago."

"I should invite him over, it gets kind of lonely at the house with the kids gone."

"I bet it does. Well, I'm going to check on them."

"One is in room 219, not sure about the blond one."

"Thank you, Alex."

"You're welcome." She smiled as he left the room.

When Horatio walked into the hospital room that Luke was in, he was surprised to find that Luke had his wrists restrained. He left the room and found the Doctor on call.

"Excuse me, Doctor. Can you tell me why you have that young man restrained?"

"He insisted on being with his brother. What he needs is rest."

"I see." Horatio walked back into Luke's room and noticed that Luke was now awake.

"Glad to see you awake, Mr Duke."

"You can call me Luke."

"My name is Lieutenant Horatio Caine. A friend and myself found you and your brother this morning." Luke was too tired to correct Horatio on the fact that Bo was his cousin.

"Thank you."

"Were you trying to leave for some reason?"

"No, I just wanted to see Bo before he woke up."

"Now, why is that?"

"Because Bo hates hospitals and when he wakes up, he'll leave. Trust me, they will have a hell of a time getting him to listen." Horatio walked up to Luke and removed the wrist restrant from one wrist then the other.

"Well, we can't have that now can we?" Luke looked at Horatio unsure if he could trust him.

"It's okay. I'll deal with the Doctor." Luke nodded and let Horatio help him into the wheelchair. Horatio pushed Luke into the room where Bo was. Bo was still sleeping and had an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose. Before Luke could say or do anything, the Doctor walked into the room.

"Lieutenant Caine. What is he doing out of bed?"

"Bo don't like hospitals. If he wakes up and I'm not here to talk sence to him, he'll leave." Luke replied.

"You need to rest, Mr. Duke."

"Can't they share a room?" The Doctor gave Horatio a digusted look as Horatio pointed to the empty bed next to Bo's. The Doctor left the room and a nurse walked in several minutes later.

"You can use this bed." She helped Luke get into bed and covered him up. Noticing that Luke looked very tired, Horatio told him. "I'll let you rest."

"Thank you for helping us."

"You're very much welcome. I'll check in on you two later." Luke nodded and closed his eyes. Two hours later Bo woke up and removed the oxygen mask.

"Hey, Bo." Bo looked over and saw Luke in the other bed.

"Now what happened?"

"Not to sure myself, Bo."

"How did we get here?"

"My friend and myself found you." Bo looked by the door as Horatio walked in. "My name is Lieutenant Horatio Caine."

"Thank you." Horatio nodded.

"Long way from home, aren't you?"

"Up here on business." Bo replied.

"An address was found in your wallet. Is that why you two are here in Florida?"

"Yes. It was about a horse. We pulled into the driveway and I don't remember anything after that." Horatio noticed that both of them looked like they were fighting sleep.

"When you two are up for talking, I need to ask you some questions." Horatio looked at Bo, who had fallen back to sleep. "I'll let you two rest but don't go anywhere. I have a guard at the door for your protection."

"Thank you." Luke replied as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Horatio took out his cell phone and called Ryan.

"Mr Wolfe. I need you to meet me at 1225 Rail Road."


	3. Later in the day

15 minutes later Horatio pulled up to Ryan's Hummer.

"What's up?" Ryan asked him threw the open window.

"Two counts attempted murder."

"What do you mean?"

"Two young men were found in the 'glades this morning. Poisoned with a synthetic form of tetrodotoxin. This is the last place they remember being at." They walked up to the house and Horatio noticed that the front door was slightly open. Horatio pulled out his gun and slowly opened the door, just as an older lady walked up.

"My word!" She screamed as she dropped the vase of flowers she was holding. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry, ma'am. The front door was open, we thought that there might be trouble." The older lady looked at Horatio with disgust.

"I remember you. You accused me several years ago of horse doping."

"I was only following the evidence, ma'am." Still glaring at Horatio she asked. "What sort of trouble were you expecting to find?"

"Two young men were left for dead in the Everglades this morning. Your address was found in one of the wallets."

"You can't possibly think I had anything to do with it?"

"We have to follow any leads we find."

"The two young men, were they from Georgia?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Bo and Luke Duke?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"They were due to arrive here at 5 pm last night. I never saw them."

"What kind of business do they have with you?"

"I bought a horse from them. A sick horse by the way. I wanted my money back. They insisted on coming here to see for themselves. Bo was intending to buy the horse back from me, which is fine with me."

"Bo told us they arrived here last night."

"I never saw them."

"You sure about that?"

"Just what are you getting at, Mr Caine?"

"You had issues before with horses, haven't you?"

"You may leave now." She motioned for him to leave.

"The next time time we come back, it will be with a warrent."

"Good day, Mr Caine!" She pointed to the door as Horatio nodded. They made their way to their vehicles.

"Do you think she had anything to do with what happened?"

"Yes Wolfe, I do. Bo told me the last thing he remembered was being here. She's been involved in horse doping in the past."

"But attempted murder? That's extreme isn't it?"

"We seen people kill for less, haven't we?"

"Yeah, we have. How are they doing?"

"They're both lucky to be alive. If Eric didn't find their truck when he did, both would be dead."

"Wow. Those two must have a guardian angel looking out for them."

"Yeah, and she's on over-time." Horatio reached for the door handle of his hummer.

"I'll meet you back at the lab." Ryan told Horatio as he walked to his own vehicle.

"See you later." Horatio drove back to the hospital.

Horatio walked into the room and saw that Bo's wrists were now restrained and he appeared to be sleeping. Luke was sitting on the bed next to Bo. Luke looked up when he heard the door open.

"What's going on?"

"Bo was having a hard time breathing, so he was given a nebulizer treatment. Well, he hates the side effects of the treatments. So he refused, thus they sedated him." Not pleased with the answer, Horatio replied.

"I'm going to talk to the doctor." Horatio went out the door and saw the doctor at the nurse's station.

"Excuse me, Doctor? Did you sedate Bo Duke?"

"Yes sir, I did. He was being uncooperative and that was the only way to get him to receive the treatment that he needed."

"You do realize that you have no authority to keep those two men he..." Before Horatio could finish, the Doctor inturupted him. "Excuse me! It is in their best interest to stay here. That young man was having a sever asthma attack and was refusing the treatment. So until he is in the right frame of mind, I have the right to keep him here."

"We'll see about that, now won't we?" Horatio turned around and went back into their room. "Lukas, does Bo have a power of attorney for his medical care?"

"Yes sir, he does. It's me." Horatio smiled.

"If I can arrange it, I would like you two to stay at my house. Until we can catch the ones responible for doing this to you."

"We don't want to put you out."

"Luke, I live by myself. I could use the company."

"Thank you."

"You're most welcome. You should try and get some more rest." Luke went to his bed and laid down. Horatio went to the nurse's station and informed them that he will be taking Bo and Luke to a safe house; for their protection. The doctor said he would contact a judge to prevent him from doing that. Horatio called his bluff.

"You certainly can do that, Doctor. But what will stop them from checking themselves out AMA in the next 10 minutes?" The Doctor looked at the nurse and replied. "Nurse, get out the AMA forms." He turned and faced Horatio. "When he wakes, you will be responsible for their well being." The doctor signed the forms indicating that Horatio will take responsiblity for Bo and Luke's care. "Good day!" The doctor left the nurse's station and went back to his office, as Horatio grinned and went back to the boy's room.

"Good news, Luke. I got the AMA papers, the doctor is releasing you two into my care."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'll be back with your things." As Horatio was walking to his hummer, he made a call to a judge about a search warrent for Miss Channing's property.

"Just what are you looking for, Mr Caine?"

"A horse and any evidence of those men being on the property."

"Do you even have proof that they were there in the first place?"

"That's the last place they remember being at."

"Before they were drugged, Mr Caine. Both you and I know that, that is a very weak reason for a search warrent."

"But sir. The more time we spend away from the first crime scene, the greater chance of evidence being destroyed."

"I'll grant you the search warrent for the barn and parking area only, not for the house. It will be ready in an hour."

"Thank you sir." Horatio put his phone away and set out to go back to the lab.


	4. Going To Horatio's

"Mr Wolfe, do you have the Duke boys clothes processed?"

"Finished them about 20 minutes ago. Came up with nothing. The 'glades destroyed any evidence of who may have done this. Walter is processing the truck, he may have better luck than me. But we do have a time that they were dumped. Pocket watch in Beauregard Duke's pants pocket." Ryan showed the watch to Horatio.

"6 o'clock. Okay that's something." Horatio picked up the bags of clothes and boots.

"Where are you taking those?"

"Back to the owners. No trace evidence, no reason to keep them. Keep the watch tho, to establish a time line." He went to the morge to talk to Tom.

"Tom, I have an assignment for you. I cleared it with your supervisor, if you would like to help me?"

"What is it?"

"I'm having Bo and Luke Duke stay with me, until we can find out who did this to them."

"Is that a good idea?"

"I ran their record, they're clean. Alex told me that they should be fine in a couple days. They most likely will sleep a lot until the drug gets out of their system." Tom looked at the bag that Horatio was holding. Guessing that their clothes were in the bag, he asked.

"Have their clothes been laundred?"

"No."

"May I?" Horatio let Tom check the sizes of the clothes, then Tom went to the back storage room. He walked out with 2 clean shirts, pants and socks.

"They can have these." Tom put the items in a bag. "I'm ready when you are."

"After you." Horatio put his hand out and Tom went out the door with Horatio following. Ten minutes later they arrived at the hospital.

Tom walked in the Duke boy's room behind Horatio. Tom saw that Luke was awake and he approached him.

"Come on Lukas, we are taking you and Beauregard over to Horatio's. I'll be staying with you. I'm a doctor so you have nothing to worry about." Tom began to remove some clothes from a bag. "Your clothes still need to be laundred, in the mean time you can wear these." Luke looked at the shirts and pants that closely resembled their own. "Here are your other belongings." Luke took the clothes and started to get dressed as Bo was just waking up. Luke got his clothes on and approached Bo.

"Hey Bo." Bo looked at Luke and replied. "I don't feel so good."

"You going to be sick?"

"Yeah." Luke got the basin and when Bo was done getting sick he laid his head back and closed his eyes. At this point a nurse had come into the room.

"I'll take care of that, Mr Duke."

"Thanks." Luke turned towards Bo and gently shook his shoulder. "Hey, Bo?" Bo slowly opened his eyes and looked at Luke. "Lieutenant Caine is going to take us to his house to stay, until they can find the people that did this to us." When Bo didn't answer, Tom walked up to him.

"Beauregard? My name is Tom. I'm going to help you, okay?"

"Why?" Tom looked at Luke confused.

"Because you will be treated better with us."

"I can leave here?"

"Yes." Bo nodded and slowly sat up.

"You have my inhaler?" Bo asked Luke.

"I can get you one." Tom replied. "Let's get you dressed." Bo looked at Tom somewhat confused but he let him help him get dressed. Tom got Bo's pants on, then his socks and boots. "Beauregard, I need you to stand." Luke helped Bo stand and Tom pulled up his pants.

"I got it." Bo told him as Tom was going to zipper up his pants. Bo swayed alittle as he snapped his jeans. He didn't bother with his belt. Luke helped him sit back down onto the bed and handed him his shirt. As Bo slowly put on his shirt, Horatio asked him. "Are you going to be okay, son?" Bo looked at Horatio confussed.

"Who are you?" At this point Luke got worried.

"Bo, do you remember anything that happened this morning?" Bo looked at Luke.

"Not really." Bo pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Just give me a couple of hours, things will come back to me." Luke nodded and turned to Horatio.

"We're ready when you are."

"No time like the present." They all made their way to the hummer, with the boys getting into the back. They drove to Horatio's house and arrived thirty minutes later.

"He we are." They all got out of the hummer and Bo and Luke looked around. The house was out in the country, there were no houses around for miles. The house was a small old farm house with various flowers planted around the house. Horatio noticed them looking at the flower beds.

"Marisol loved flowers. I add a different varity every year." Horatio gave a small smile. Bo noticed a sadness in Horatio's eyes when he talked about the flowers.

"How long has it been?" Horatio looked at Bo.

"Six years."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Bo. Well, we should get inside." Horatio helped Bo walk inside, while Tom helped Luke.


	5. At Horatio's

They walked into the back bedroom and saw that it was furnished with 2 twin size beds, a small dresser and a night stand between the beds. There was one wall that had a built-in book case that was filled with books. On the other wall there was several pictures hanging that gave the room a welcoming feel. There was a reading chair in the corner by the book shelf. Tom walked with Luke to the bed by the window, as Horatio helped Bo to the other bed.

"I have some sleeping pants for you two." Horatio took out the pants from the bag that was on the chair. Because Bo was so dizzy, Horatio helped him. He took off Bo's boots and helped him remove his pants. Once they were situated in bed, Tom and Horatio left the room. Both Bo and Luke quickly fell asleep.

"I thought you lived in the city?" Tom asked Horatio when they got into the living room.

"I sold my place in the city last week. I like the peace and quite out here. I owned this place when I married Marisol. She loved coming here on the weekends. She started to plant the flowers before she was murdered. She made a list of all the flowers she was going to plant each weekend we came here." Horatio picked up a picture of her. "She never..." Horatio started to tear up, so Tom placed his hand onto Horatio's arm. "I understand Horatio." He placed the picture back on the mantal.

"Your supervisor gave me permission to keep you as long as needed. Do you mind staying with them? Hopefully it won't take too long to find the people responible for their attack."

"Do you think this is a safe idea? I mean, we don't know anything about those two young men."

"I called the sheriff of Hazzard County. Those two are actually part-time deputies. Also, they have received several commendations from the FBI for helping them on a couple of cases. Including getting the evidence to convict J.J. Carver."

"The racketeer?" Horatio nodded his answer.

"I understand your concern about staying here alone with them but I need you here, just in case anything happens. I'm kind of worried about Bo. If you don't feel comfortable alone with them, I can send Eric over to stay with you."

"That won't be necessary. I wasn't aware that they were deputies. I think I'll be fine."

"Thank you, Tom. Listen, I got to leave. I have to help with a search warrent. I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Are you going to search Miss Channing's place?"

"I am."

"She's not going to like that at all."

"No she's not."

"When your done with that, can you pick me up some things?"

"What do you need?" Tom gave him a list of items to get from the morge. When Horatio gave Tom a skeptical look, he added. "Ever since we had a couple corpses wake up, I keep those supplies on hand."

"I'll be back as fast as I can." When Horatio left, Tom looked around the house.

^^At Miss Channing's^^

"What is the meaning of this constant harassmant, Mr Caine?" Demanded Miss Channing.

"Not harassment, ma'am. Just following the evidence."

"They were never here!"

"Horatio! Got something." Walter approached Horatio with a small piece of paper. Horatio looked at the piece of paper. It was a receipt for gas, with Bo Duke's signature on the bottom.

"You sure about that?" He showed her the receipt.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"That's where you're wrong, ma'am. This proves that those two men where in fact here last night."

"Like I told you this morning, I never saw them." She started to walk away. "You may talk to my lawyer. Good day, Mr Caine." She took out her cell phone and made a call as she walked back to the house. Several minutes later, Horatio's phone rang. It was the judge that issued the search warrent.

"Judge Harris?" Before Horatio could continue, the judge interupted him.

"Horatio, you are walking a thin line on harassment with her. We both know that a gas receipt is not enough evidence for an arrest. I suggest you find something more crediable." Horatio was caught off guard with the judge's call.

"Yes, sir. We will."

"Good day, Mr Caine." Horatio put his phone away and looked at a confused Walter.

"She's good. That was Judge Harris. Told us to find more evidence."

"You mean to tell me, she called the judge before she got into the house?"

"I am." As they were talking, Sergeant Frank Tripp approached them.

"Horatio, we came up with nothing. We searched the barn, no sign of a struggle, no blood. Nothing."

"Is there a horse?"

"Yes, several." Horatio turned and looked at Walter. "Take pictures of the barn and everything inside. Also we need pictures of all the tire tracks near the barn and inside."

"What am I looking for?"

"Not sure yet." Walter walked to the barn as Horatio went to the house. He was going to knock on the door when Miss Channing opened the door.

"Mr Caine."

"Where is the horse that the Duke boys sold you?"

"He's in the barn. I take it you want him for evidence?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Follow me." He followed her to the study and she took out a file. "This is a picture of the horse and identifying marks. As you can see, there is Bo Duke's signature on this form." He took the file. "You may take him but Bo must repay me for the horse before he goes back to Georgia. Stall number 4. You have a horse trailer Mr Caine?"

"We can get one."

"Use one of mine."

"Thank you." He left the house and went to the barn. "Walter, we need to load up this horse. Stall number 4. She gave us permission to use one of her trailers." Horatio looked around and found an old white trailer that seemed out of place from the other ones. "We'll take this one." Horatio smiled when he saw it. They got the horse loaded into the trailer and they went back to the lab. Horatio went to get the supplies that Tom needed, then went back to the lab.

"Walter, make sure the horse is comfortable and put the trailer in the garage as evidence. I got a feeling that trailer belongs to the Duke Farm." Walter smiled.

"Yeah, it did look out of place from the other ones."

"I'm gonna head on home."

"See you tomorrow, Horatio." Walter finished up in the lab and headed home. A vet tech stayed with the horse over night.


	6. Later in the day at Horatio's

^^Meanwhile at Horatio's house^^

Tom was looking at the books on the shelf when he heard someone fall out of bed. He turned and saw Bo getting up off the floor.

"Bo? You alright?"

"Gonna be sick." Tom helped him up and walked him to the bathroom. When he was done getting sick, Bo sat on the floor leaning against the wall.

"Beauregard, are you always this sick after a treatment?"

"No. I'm usually sick and dizzy but it only lasts for a couple hours after I wake up. This time it's worse."

"I'm thinking they gave you too much albuterol. Seeing that you're shaking so much and not feeling well." Tom stood up and told Bo. "I'm going to get you something for your stomach."

When Horatio came home he heard Tom talking to someone in the bathroom. He walked to the bathroom and saw Bo sitting on the floor with Tom next to him.

"Here, drink this. It will calm your stomach." Tom handed Bo a glass of coke.

"Thanks." Bo took the glass with shakey hands and started to drink.

"Is everything alright?" Bo glanced up at Horatio.

"Those treatments always make me sick."

"I heard you refused the treatment and they sedated you as a result."

"If they would have given me an inhaler like I asked, I wouldn't have needed the treatment in the first place." Bo replied as he leaned his head back against the wall. A couple minutes later, Bo started to cough. He quickly made his way back to the toilet and got sick.

"Tom, is it normal for someone to be that sick after a nebulizer treatment?"

"No, it's not. Did you get me the supplies?"

"I did." When Bo got done getting sick, he once again sat against the wall. Ten minutes later, Tom noticed that Bo was dozing off.

"Let's get you back to bed." Bo opened his eyes and looked at Tom.

"Still alittle dizzy."

"We'll walk slow, alright?"

"Yeah, where's Luke?"

"He's asleep." Horatio replied.

"Really?"

"You both had enough toxin in your system, I'm surprised your both still alive."

"What happened to our truck?"

"It's drying out in our lab garage area. It will be released from the lab in the next couple of days. Depending on the evidence we find." Horatio answered.

"Does it still run?"

"Yes. Our mechanic got it running like new."

"Thanks."

"You said eariler that you came down here about a horse. Did you have a horse trailer with you?"

"Of course we did."

"What color was it?"

"White. Had Duke Farm painted in red paint underneath the tonge." Horatio smiled, he now knew that they may in fact have found the trailer.

"What do you remember about last night?"

"To be honest with you, not a damn thing. We pulled up to Miss Channing's house, got out of the truck and that's it."

"Oky, I'll let you rest." They both helped Bo to the guest room and helped him into bed.

"Bo, seeing that you can't keep fluids down. I'm going to give you an IV." Bo held out his arm and Tom got the IV situated.

"Thanks." They went to the kitchen and talked as Horatio started dinner.

"Tom, is Bo going to be alright?"

"Yes, I think they gave him too much albuterol. That's why he's sick and shaking so much."

"Should I be worried?"

"No, I gave him an IV that should help. Have you gotten any closer to find out who did this to them?"

"No, but we find the trailer, we find the people responsible for what happened to them."

"Over a horse? That seems extreme."

"Not really, Tom. You would be surprised what people are capable of doing."

"I shouldn't be, seeing the line of work I'm in." They sat down and ate dinner. After they ate, Horatio called the lab to check on the horse. Tom waited until Horatio hung up.

"How's the horse?"

"Terry ran a tox screen. Said the horse was dopped with xylazine."

"Why?"

"I'm thinking that someone wanted the horse to seem slower in the smaller races." When Tom gave Horatio a confused look, he added. "Slow down a horse in the beginning and you have a long shot to win the bigger payout races."

"If he becomes a long shot to win and he does, the payout would be enormous." Tom added.

"That is correct." They talked for a couple hours before they headed for bed.

The next morning Luke woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He sat up and looked over at Bo, who was just waking up.

"Morning Bo." Bo looked at him and smiled.

"Morning." Bo looked around the room and noticed Tom by the doorway.

"Morning, Tom."

"I was just going to check on you two. How are you feeling?" Bo shrugged his shoulders and replied. "Feel alittle dizzy, but I'll be alright."

"And you, Lukas?"

"Got a headache but I'll be fine."

"Are you two hungry?" Bo shook his head.

"Alittle." Luke replied. They went to the kitchen and sat at the table. They noticed the pictures that Horatio set down. Several minutes later, Walter walked into the room with Horatio. Bo picked up one of the pictures and replied.

"I see you found our trailer." Walter looked at Horatio then Bo.

"Wait a minute, you're saying that white trailer belongs to you?"

"Looks like it. Can't be sure by this picture but it has Duke Farm painted in red under the tongue of the trailer." Bo showed Luke the picture of the trailer.

"Where did you find it?"

"In the barn next to the other trailers."

"Why do you have it?" Luke asked Walter as he took a bite of toast.

"We were allowed to take the horse, for evidence."

"Where's the horse?" Bo asked.

"At our lab. Don't worry, a vet tec is with him."

"Is he alright?"

"He was dopped with xylazine." Bo looked at Luke.

"We had nothing to do with that. He was checked out by a vet before she took possession of him. Blood tests included."

"I believe you Bo. I think she dopped him for a higher payout."

"Why would she do that, then call Bo and demand he pick him up?" Luke asked Walter.

"Unless it wasn't her that did it." Walter answered.


	7. At The Bank

"What was processed on the trailer and truck last night?"

"Not much on the trailer due to time. The truck was fully processed. The 'glades destroyed a lot but I was able to get soil samples from the rear tires and wheel wells. Also took samples from the rear axle. I'm going back to the lab and see if the soil samples came back yet. Then I'm going to do a thorough look at the trailer." Walter told Horatio as he was picking up the pictures. Walter put the pictures in the envelope and went back to the lab.

"Hey, Bo. You should eat something." Bo looked at Luke when he moved the plate of toast closer to him. When Bo picked up a slice of toast, Tom noticed that he was still shaking.

"Are you cold, Beauregard?" Bo looked at Tom and nodded.

"Can't seem to get warm."

"Do you have a condition that makes it difficult for you to regulate your body temperature?"

"No."

"I'll get you a jacket."

"Thank you." When Tom left the room, Horatio asked Bo.

"Do you have a habit of buying back horses that you sold?"

"If the buyer has a problem with the horse, I would rather buy back the horse then see the horse neglected. But this is the first one I had to buy back."

"How many horses have you sold?"

"I sold a total of 10. Three horses for racing and the rest were show horses or work horses. After what happened with this horse, this will be the last time I sell a horse for racing."

"Here you go, Beauregard." Bo took the jacket and put it on. "You can keep it."

"Thanks."

"How long have you been selling horses?" Horatio asked.

"About two years."

"What is so special about this horse that someone would feel compelled to kill over?"

"His brother Blondie won the triple crown last year. He's fast but not as fast as Blondie was."

"Drug the horse to make it slower. She would be more willing to sell him at a loss. Buyer gets the horse all legal like. Wait about a year, then race him. Never expected that Bo would buy him back." Horatio said to no one in particular.

"I think we showed up when they were going to steal the horse. They may have thought we seen something and wanted to make sure we couldn't identify them." Bo said to Luke.

"Maybe it was a stable hand with a gambling problem? Pay off his debts with the horse?" Luke asked Horatio.

"I was thinking the same thing, Lukas." Horatio replied as he picked up his cell phone. "Mr Wolfe, I need you to run a check on Miss Channing's stable hands. Current and former." He listened to the responce and replied. "Thank you." Horatio took down a plate for his breakfast and sat down next to Bo to eat. As they finished up their breakfast, they continued to talk.

"How do we pay Miss Channing?" Luke asked Horatio.

"I spoke to her last night. She can meet us at the bank this morning. If you are up to it?" Luke glanced over at Bo, who nodded.

"Might as well get it over with." Luke replied. "Let's get changed, Bo." Bo nodded and they both made their way to the guest room to change. When they got changed they made their way to the Hummer.

"I'll turn the heat on in the Hummer for you, Bo." Horatio told him as they approached.

"Thanks." They got to the bank and walked to the enterance, where they saw Miss Channing waiting with a younger man. Miss Channing walked up to Bo and Luke.

"I had no idea that you arrived at my place. I'm sorry you were hurt. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thanks for asking." Bo replied.

"Well, let's get this done." They all walked inside and she turned to Bo and told him. "Price to buy back the horse is $2,500." Bo looked at her surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"After what you two have been through, it's the least I can do. What will happen to the horse?"

"I'm keeping him. He won't race." They walked up to the bank teller together.

"Is there a Notary Public we can see?" Bo asked the bank teller.

"Yes, sir. I will get him for you."

"Thank you, ma'am." The teller placed a call and several minutes later a young man approached them.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Bishop. How may I help you?"

"I need you to be a witness to a transaction."

"What type of transaction?" Bo explained to him what they were doing.

"Follow me." They went back to the teller and Bo transfered the money from his account to hers. Bo signed the transaction for the money to be tranfered. Miss Channing reached into her purse and pulled out some papers. She signed the paper work so Bo would get his horse back.

"Here is the paperwork. The horse is now legally yours." Bo took the papers and looked them over. When Bo signed the paper, Miss Channing noticed that Bo's hand was shaking. She placed her hand over the top of his and asked. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Yes, ma'am. Just alittle cold is all." The Notary Public read the paper work and placed the notary stamp on the paper and signed his name.

"May I have a copy of the paperwork?"

"Yes you can." Mr. Bishop made a copy of the paper work and handed it to her.

"You two are set. You can take possession of the horse at any time." He told Bo.

"Thank you." Bo and Miss Channing shook his hand and he headed back to his office. Miss Channing put the copy of the paper work into her purse as Bo put the copy of the bank receipt and paper work into his jean pocket.

"For what it's worth, I am sorry about what happened."

"Thank you."

"I guess you'll be headed back now, huh?" The young man asked.

"Yes, they are. They're going to pick up the horse and head back to Georgia later tonight." The young man nodded at Horatio.

"Take care." Bo shook Miss Channing's hand.

"You too." Bo replied. They parted ways and Horatio took the boys to the lab to check on the horse.

When Bo walked up to the horse, the horse perked up when he saw Bo.

"Hey, baby." Bo said as he walked up to the horse. The horse placed his head onto Bo's shoulder as Bo pet the side of his head. Horatio stood by the door and watched.

"Bo never really wanted to sell him. But business is business. Glad he won't be selling anymore to be raced. Never cared for that." Luke told him. Bo continued to pet the horse for several minutes before he had to sit down. As Bo sat down, Luke walked up to him.

"You okay?" Bo glanced up at Luke.

"Just tired." Horatio approached Bo.

"I can take you two back to my house, so you can rest." Bo pushed his hair back and nodded.

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all. We can head out when you're ready."

"Just give me a minute." Bo sat for a couple more seconds before he got to his feet. "Let's go." They made their way to the Hummer and arrived back at Horatio's 30 minutes later.

"Hey Bo?" Luke gently shook Bo's shouder to wake him. "Bo?" Luke once again shook his shoulder. Bo opened his eyes and starred at Luke without saying a word. "We're at Horatio's, you can sleep in the house." Bo nodded and opened the door to get out. Luke walked next to him as they made their way inside.


	8. Looking For Clues

^^^^^Meanwhile across town^^^^^

"Hold on, Cole! Just give me a second chance, I'll get you the money!"

"I don't want the money! I want that horse!"

"The cops have it, there's no way I can get him back."

"Well, that's a shame." Cole grinned and held up a gun.

"One more chance, please!"

"No more chances." He replied as he pulled the trigger.

^^^^Back at Horatio's^^^^

Tom followed Luke and Bo to the guest bedroom, where Bo changed into some sleeping pants and laid down. Luke sat on the bed next to him and asked.

"Bo, you okay?"

"Luke, I'm cold and tired is all." When he saw the worry in Luke's eyes, he added. "Luke, I'll be fine in a couple hours. Don't go worrying on me now."

"Sorry, I can't help it." To end the awkward path this conversation was headed, Bo changed the subject.

"Did you get ahold of Coy?"

"Yeah, I called him earlier. He knows what happened. He's getting several people together to help with the animals and to check on the crops."

"That's good."

"I'll let you sleep until you wake up on your own." He patted Bo on the leg as he got to his feet. "I'm gonna go and talk to Horatio." Luke left the room; as Tom stayed with Bo and found Horatio in the living room.

"Why did you tell that guy we were leaving? There's no way Bo is going be able to go back tonight."

"I know that, Lukas." Luke smiled at Horatio's comment and shook his head.

"I get the feeling that you are about to pull alittle shuck and jive?"

"Shuck and jive?" Horatio asked.

"Say you're going to do one thing, then do another."

"I see. You up to alittle shuck and jive?"

"I am. Bo not so much."

"I have a lab tech that is about the same height as Bo. Same color hair as well. He can fill in for Bo."

"Did you find our cell phone?" Horatio gave Luke a confused look.

"We didn't recover any cell phones at the scene."

"Bo had a cell phone that we use when we travel."

"What's the number? We can track it."

"It's a pay as you go. We don't normally use cell phones because where we live there's no service."

"If the battery isn't dead, we can track it. If the battery is dead, we can locate where the phone was when it died." Luke wrote down the cell phone number and gave it to Horatio.

"I have to go to the lab. Will you be alright here?"

"Should be."

"I won't be long." Luke watched him leave then headed back to the guest room. 25 minutes later, Horatio was back in the lab. Before Horatio could say a word, Walter gave him some new information.

"Hey, Horatio. I checked the call log for calls made to 911 for the time they may have been taken." Walter brought up the call that he thought was the one they needed.

"Call was taken at 5:23pm, lasted about 30 seconds." Walter played the 911 call.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Help us." Wind could be heard in the background.

"Sir, what is your location?" Silence. "Sir? Sir?" The line went dead.

"Ran the number, belongs to a pay as you go phone. Purchased in Capital City, Georgia. I'm guessing it's the Duke's phone."

"What's the number?" Horatio checked the number against the one Luke gave him.

"That's their phone. We need to find that phone, Walter." They made their way back to the garage and looked at the truck.

"We know they were moved to the 'glades in this truck, so they were put in the bed and covered with that tarp." Horatio pointed to the tarp that was hanging on a line, waiting to be processed for prints.

"Walter." Horatio looked at the tool box. "Did you move the tool box at all?"

"Yes, I did. Had to unbolt it." Horatio climbed into the bed of the truck and looked carefully at the sides of the truck. He came up empty.

"If he called 911, he had the phone in the truck. Which the question remains, what happened to the phone?"

"May have fallen out when they took them out of the truck to dump them."

"We need to get back to the 'glades and find that phone." Hortio and Walter made their way back to where Bo and Luke were found.


	9. Back at the Everglades

Horatio parked the Hummer where they found the boys. Walter got out and looked around, while Horatio made a call to Tom.

"Tom, is everything alright over there?"

"Yes, Beauregard is still sleeping and Lukas is bored." Horatio laughed at that.

"I may be longer than expected."

"Something come up?"

"Looking for Bo's phone."

"I'll see you later then." Horatio put his phone away, got out of the Hummer and approached Walter.

"This is where they were found." Horatio told Walter as he pointed to where the boys were found. "We searched the area over there." Horatio walked the shore line to where the truck was found. He smiled as he pointed towards the rocks. "We didn't however search the rocks." He made his way towards the phone that was wedged in the rocks.

"Why wasn't this area searched better?" Walter asked.

"I guess I was overly concerned with them. Over sight on my part." Walter was surprised at Horatio's answer.

"Horatio, I didn't mean to blame you." Horatio put up his hand to interrupt him. "I should have made sure to come back here sooner. Let's search this area." They looked around the area for over a half an hour and came up empty.

"Let's get this phone back to the lab. Hopefully it's not too damaged." Horatio told Walter as he approached him. They got into the Hummer and Walter took the phone and looked at the recharging port. He then looked through the glove box, found a charger and plugged the phone in.

"Figured I'd get a head start on charging it." 20 minutes later, they got back to the lab. They walked into the lab and Walter plugged the phone in.

"Should be charged enough to turn it on." Walter replied about 5 minutes later. He turned on the phone. "I'm going to check the phone history." Walter searched the call log. "He called 911. So that was Bo that called."

"Looks like the phone was recording video." Horatio noticed. Walter brought up the video.

"Come on, Bo. Let's get this over with."

"Looks like it's in his shirt pocket. I don't think he knows it's recording." They saw Bo exit the truck and could hear one door close, then they could see that Bo was hit and fell to the ground. Sounds of boots on gravel and then someone spoke.

"Get them in the back!"

"Man, we need to get out of here!"

"I said, get them in the back!" They placed Bo in the back of the truck. About a minute later, Luke was placed next to Bo onto his back as well.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure that they stay asleep." The man took out a syringe and gave them both a shot in the upper arm. Then it went dark when the tarp was placed over them. More sounds of boots on the gravel.

"Follow me." Sound of truck door closing.

"This is wrong, man."

"Do what I say or you will regret it." The engine of the truck could be heard. The video continued for 10 minutes until Bo's voice could be heard.

"Help us." When Bo felt the truck stop, he ended the call.

"Hurry up! We need to get going." The tarp was taken off and when Bo moved, the man took out a syringe and was about to give Bo another shot.

"Stop!" Bo was heard saying. Bo struggled with his attacker for several seconds before he was over powered. Bo was given the shot and continued to struggle before the drug took effect. The man then turned to Luke and gave him another shot.

"This ain't right, man."

"If they can id us, we're sunk. Get him out!" The other man grabbed Bo's feet and pulled him out while the first attacker grabbed Luke. The man saw Bo's phone laying camera side down next to Luke. He picked up the phone and threw it. Walter could see the phone sliding down an embankment. An hour later the phone shut off.

"So much for the recording. Neither man said the other's name. Camera was recording but their faces weren't shown."

"So what we need is a finger print." Horatio left the room and went to where Ryan was.

"Mr Wolfe, are you processing the tarp?"

"Nothing so far. I don't understand this, if Bo and Luke own the truck and they put the tarp in the truck, why are there no prints?" Ryan continued to check the tarp for prints.

"Maybe it's not their tarp."

"We have nothing."

"There is always something." Horatio replied.


	10. Finding Clues

Horatio smiled as he remembered something. "I got it." He left the garage area and went to a Botanica store.

"Horatio Caine." The young lady greeted as Horatio entered her shop. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company this afternoon?"

"I need to know who recently purchased a synthetic form of tetrodotoxin." She remained quiet for several seconds.

"Horatio."

"Come on, Lavinia. We can do this the quick way..." "Fine. Wait here." She went to the back room and came back with a notebook. "A man by the name of Josh Lee." She showed him the copy of the receipt. "You keep this between us. I can't lose my customers."

"This customer you can afford to lose. He almost killed 2 young men last night." When she gave him a confused look. He continued. "Gave them a large dose of tetrodotoxin and left them in the 'glades to die."

"Josh is a very spiritual man. There is no way he would bring harm to any man. Will they be alright?"

"They will be."

"There was a younger man with him. Josh may have gotten it for him. He looked like he was afraid of him."

"Do you have any cameras?" Horatio looked around the small area.

"Of course not."

"Had to ask." Horatio looked at his watch and back to Lavinia. "Be more cautious on who you sell to next time." She smiled and nodded her response. "Take care."

"You as well." As Horatio made his way towards the door she added. "Horatio, you are always welcome here, anytime." Horatio turned to face her. He never noticed how pretty she was.

"I think I'll take you up on that."

"Friday night?" She asked.

"Friday it is." He smiled as he turned to leave. The smile remained on his face for the rest of the ride back to the lab.

"Got a name." Horatio told Walter. "Josh Lee." Walter put the name in the system.

"No record. I'll check the DMV files." He put the name into the DMV data base. "Here you go."

"Let's go." Walter followed Horatio to the Hummer and they made their way to Josh Lee's house.

"What can I do for you?" Josh asked as he looked at their ids.

"You made a purchase several days ago. A synthetic form of tetrodotoxin."

"It's legal for me to possess."

"Not legal for you to purchase for someone else."

"He will kill me." Josh whispered to him.

"We can protect you."

"Not from him." Josh replied.

"Come with us." Horatio replied. Josh looked around and went with them. They made their way back to the lab and they took Josh to the interview room. After several questions it was decided that it would be safer for Josh to be placed at a safe house. After the arrangements were made, Horatio decided to go back home for the night.

^^^ Several hours later near 1 am at the lab^^^

The vet tech came back into the garage area and saw a man next to the horse.

"Excuse me sir. You're not allowed back here. You need to leave." The man grabbed the chair that was near him and threw it at the lady. She moved out of the way in time and ran for the alarm. As the alarm was going off, the man ran from the room. The lady quickly made her way to the frightened horse.

"It's okay." She repeated several times to the horse as she tried to comfort him. When it was apparent that the horse wasn't calming down, she picked up the phone.

"Horatio, this is Jamie. I need you to bring Bo Duke over to the garage. Someone tried to steal his horse and long story short, the horse is very agitated."

"We'll be there shortly." Horatio went to the guest bedroom where the boys were sleeping.

"Bo?" Horatio gently shook Bo's arm to wake him. "Bo?" Bo slowly woke up and looked at Horatio. He looked towards a sleeping Luke, then back to Horatio.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone tried to steal your horse. The vet tech, Jamie needs your help to calm him." Bo nodded and sat up. He walked over to where Luke was sleeping and shook his foot, in an attempt to wake him.

"Hey, Luke?" Bo shook his foot again. "Lukas?" Luke opened his eyes and looked at Bo concerned.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, someone tried to steal the horse. They need my help to calm him down." They both got their clothes on and all made their way to the garage. They noticed that the horse was pacing back and forth. Bo slowly made his way to the horse.

"Hey, baby. It's alright." Bo said as he got near. When the horse saw Bo he walked up to him and placed his head onto Bo's shoulder. Bo gently pet him on the side of his head and continued to for several minutes.

"Could we take him to your place?" Bo asked Horatio.

"That won't be a problem. But we do need someone to stay and watch over him and you two."

"What do you mean? Watch over us?" Luke asked.

"The man that tried to steal the horse is still out there."

"If he took the risk of breaking in here, he sure as hell will go to Horatio's for him." Bo added.

"That is correct." Horatio replied. Horatio turned towards Luke and added. "We need a decoy truck that Bo will drive and you can drive the truck with the horse." Bo turned around and looked at Horatio.

"Can't do that, Horatio." Bo turned his attention back to the horse. Horatio looked at Luke and said. "I don't understand."

"Bo hasn't driven a vehicle on the road in 3 years. Long story."

"I see." Horatio thought for a moment. "We can have a couple of my guys drive the trucks with you two." Horatio left and went to talk to David. As Horatio entered the room, David was surprised to see him.

"When I went onto 3rd shift, I didn't expect to see you here this early. What's up?"

"Working on a double attempted murder. Two young men from Georgia, Bo and Luke Duke. Things got complicated. Someone tried to steal their horse and attempted to kill them over it. Tonight someone tried to steal the horse from the lab."

"So that's why the alarms were going off. What brings you here to me?"

"We have to take the horse to my house and need a decoy truck as well."

"What do you need me to do?"

"You'll pretend to be Bo and Ryan is being Luke. I guess Bo doesn't drive anymore."

"Bo Duke? You're tellin' me that Bo Duke doesn't drive anymore?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Know of him." Horatio gave Dave a confused look. "He drove in NASCAR for almost a full season. Won 7 races, 8 if you include the one that Luke finished for him. Man was rookie of the year. Could have been the next Petty."

"Why did he leave?"

"No one knows. He was injured on the way to a race in Mobile. Suffered a sever concussion and several broken ribs, so Luke had to finish the race for him. After the race, they just walked away. Last I heard they were still racing on the local dirt tracks with the General Lee." Dave answered.

"The General Lee?"

"Their race car. A 1969 Dodge Charger."

"They named their car?" Horatio was now confused.

"Sure. Fastest car in three counties. It's rare that they lose."

"Well, we should get going." They went to the garage and loaded the horse into the trailer. "We'll meet you at Horatio's." Bo nodded at Luke's comment and got into the truck with Ryan. While Dave and Luke got into the other truck that was hauling the horse. Horatio was in the back with the horse.

Ryan and Bo went the long way to Horatio's as Luke and Dave took the back roads.


	11. Going Back to Horatio's

It didn't take long and Cole followed Ryan and Bo. Halfway to Horatio's he ran them off of the road. Even though they were expecting trouble, Ryan did not have experience in evasive driving. They went off the road and hit a tree hard, knocking Ryan out. Bo was thrown against the dash hitting his head, as he tried to clear his head, he saw that the engine was smoking. In his confusion, Bo thought the truck was on fire, so he grabbed Ryan and pulled him out of the truck. Bo was several feet away from the truck when he saw Cole walk towards them. Bo laid Ryan down and grabbed his gun. They both raised their guns and fired at the same time.

Dave and Luke made it to his house and looked around.

"They should have beat us here, right?" Luke asked Horatio as he got out of the trailer.

"Stay here." Horatio turned to walk to his truck when Luke grabbed his arm.

"I don't think so." Horatio looked at Luke and relented. He gave Luke his spare gun.

"Let's go. Dave, can you take care of the horse?"

"Sure." They got into Horatio's personal truck and went to find Bo and Ryan. They made it 5 miles down the road and saw the truck in the ditch.

"This is not good." Luke told Horatio. They both took out their guns and walked towards the truck. They looked into the truck and saw it was empty.

"Where are they?" Luke asked himself as he made his way around the truck. They walked several yards and noticed someone laying on the ground. They approached the person with caution. Horatio knelt down and checked Cole's pulse. Not finding one he shook his head at Luke.

"Where are they?" Horatio asked Luke. Luke looked at the ground and saw drag marks. Meanwhile, Bo heard two men talking but couldn't make out who they were. He leaned over Ryan to protect him from potential harm. Bo's vision was becoming blurry, so when Luke and Horatio approached, Bo raised his gun.

"Bo! It's me, Luke." Bo looked at Luke somewhat confused, because the pain in his shoulder was intensifying.

"Bo. It's me. Put the gun down, it's alright." Bo laid the gun down and pushed himself off of Ryan. When he did that, he fell to his side. Luke walked up to him and knelt down.

"Bo?" Luke turned Bo onto his back and was surprised when he saw Bo's shirt soaked in blood.

"Luke? Where is he?" At first Luke was confused at the question. Then he realized who Bo was talking about.

"He's dead, Bo."

"I didn't have a choose."

"I know. Let's get you two some help."

"Is Ryan okay?" As they were talking Ryan started to wake. He slowly opened his eyes and brought his hand to his head.

"Ryan?" Ryan looked at Horatio, then Luke.

"What happened?"

"You were bushwhacked. Guy's dead." Luke answered.

"Let's get you two to the hospital." Horatio told Ryan. Ryan sat up with Horatio's help as Luke helped Bo.

"Bo?" Ryan looked at Bo with concern.

"I'll be fine." Bo replied as Luke helped him to his feet. They all got to Horatio's truck and made their way to the hospital. On the way there, Horatio made a call.

"Miami-Dade Hospital."

"This is Lieutenant Horatio Caine, I'm bringing in a gunshot victim. Lost a lot of blood. My eta is 10 minutes."

"We'll be waiting on you."

By the time they got to the hospital, Bo had lost consciousness. They got Bo into surgery as another Doctor examined Ryan.

"Mr. Wolf, you have a slight concussion. You are free to go but you need to rest often and no going back to work for 3 days."

"Any word on Bo?" Ryan asked Horatio when he walked into the room.

"Still in surgery. Come on, I'll take you home." Ryan nodded as they made their way out of the ER. Before they got to the car they went to the waiting room and saw Luke looking out the window.

"Any word on Bo?" Horatio asked.

"Not yet."

"I'm going to take Ryan home but I'll be back."

"See ya later." Luke replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Around 4 am a Doctor approached Luke; who was sleeping on a chair.

"I see you two are back." Luke opened his eyes and saw the Doctor they had issues with, when they were at the hospital the first time. "Does trouble find you two, or do you seek it out?" Not wanting to start an argument, Luke didn't reply.

"Your brother is in recovery. When he wakes, he'll be re-evaluated. If everything checks out good, I'll release him into your care." The Doctor was about to turn around to leave, when Luke replied. "Thanks." Luke held out his hand but the Doctor made no attempt to move to shake it.

"Just doing my job." The Doctor walked to the door but stopped before he opened it. He turned around and approached Luke.

"That was very unprofessional of me. I apologize." He held out his hand and Luke shook it. "You're welcome, Luke." The Doctor once again turned to leave and walked to the door. Before he left the room he turned around and replied. "For what it's worth, I am sorry you two had nothing but trouble here." Luke nodded his response as he closed his eyes. A half an hour later, Luke made his way to the cafeteria and ordered a sandwich and a coffee. Several minutes later as he was eating, Horatio approached him.

"Luke." Luke looked up and saw Horatio. "How's Bo?"

"He's in recovery. The doctor we had problems with, said when Bo wakes up he'll re-evaluate him. Release him into my care."

"I guess you two will be staying a couple more days?"

"Reckon so."

"It appears that the man that Bo shot was a small-time bookie. He had two clients that owed several high markers. We checked both men out, one is in protective custody, in another county and the other is missing."

"Whata bet, he's dead?"

"If I was a betting man, I'd take that bet." Luke continued to eat his sandwich, when Horatio pulled up a chair.

"Want anything?" Luke asked as he took out some bills and laid them onto the table.

"I think I have time. Thank you." Horatio went to the counter and bought a sandwich and some chips. He rejoined Luke at the table. "So, are you two married?"

"No." Was all Luke said. Several minutes later, Luke asked. "If you don't mind me asking, how did your wife die?"

"She was murdered. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The man that shot her was aiming for a colleague of mine; out of revenge for an arrest we made." When Horatio saw the shocked look on Luke's face, he added. "It's okay Luke. You had no idea of knowing."

"I'm sorry." Horatio nodded.

"So, is there someone special back home?"

"Both of us are in a long-term relationship." Horatio nodded at Luke's response. They both finished their meal and made their way back to the waiting room. Before they got there, the Doctor saw them in the hall and approached them.

"Bo is awake and can leave at anytime. I just need you to sign this form." Luke looked at the form and signed it.

"Thank you." Luke told him.

"Your welcome. Take care. I hope your trip back to Georgia goes well." Luke nodded his response and made his way to Bo's room.

"Hey, Bo. Ready to go?" Bo looked at Luke with tired eyes, as he finished fixing his pants.

"Yeah."

"I'll help you with your shirt." Luke told him as he picked up Bo's shirt.

"Never mind about that, Luke." Bo told him as he saw the blood. Bo took the shirt from Luke and tossed it into the garbage.

"Ready to go, son?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah." They followed Bo out the door to the parking lot.

"It's the red pickup." Horatio told Bo. They all got into the truck and made their way back to Horatio's.

"Do you guys mind if I go lay down?"

"Not at all, son." While Bo went to lie down, Luke went to check on the horse.

"How's he doing?" Luke asked Dave, who was giving him some water.

"Seems to be doing fine." Dave turned to face Luke. "So why did you two leave NASCAR?"

"Both of us thought that's what we wanted to do. But when we reached our dream, we realized that we both missed the farm too much. When Bo got hurt before the Mobile race, we decided it was time to leave."

"How did he get hurt?"

"Got jumped in a parking lot. Sad thing is, he doesn't trust strangers anymore. Rarely goes places without me."

"Sorry, man."

"With what happened here. I don't know how he's going to handle it, once we get back home."

"That's tough. Is there someone he could talk to?"

"Don't want to. Hell, I don't know, maybe he'll be fine." Luke rubbed his hand threw his hair.

"You still race?"

"Bo doesn't drive anymore, so now I do all the driving. In Hazzard the officials consider both of us drivers because we would take turns driving. They also allow both of us in the car when we race."

"You any good?"

"I hold my own." Luke smiled and continued. "Haven't lost a race in 2 years."

"Cool." Dave looked at his watch, it read 6:30. "Listen, I got to get going. You two going to be here a couple more days?"

"Yeah, don't think Bo is ready to head back just yet."

"I'll see ya two later, then." Dave put out his hand and Luke shook it. After Luke got the horse situated he went into the house and laid down.

Several hours later, Bo was outside tending to his horse when Horatio approached him.

"I heard you raced in NASCAR." Horatio told Bo. Bo gave him a small smile.

"You heard right."

"Why did you leave?" Bo shrugged, as he continued to brush the horse.

"Wasn't fun anymore. Missed home too much, I reckon."

"Why don't you drive?" Bo stopped what he was doing and looked at Horatio.

"Three and a half years ago we were in a bad wreck. I was driving when we went down the ridge. Almost died, Luke too."

"Have you talked to someone about this?" Bo only shook his head no.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

"Fair enough."

Meanwhile in the house, Tom got a phone call.

"Got a body for you, Tom." Frank Tripp told him. "Was told that this may be connected to a case that Horatio is working on, involving a horse." Tom took down the location of where the body was located. He made his way outside and saw Horatio talking to Bo.

"Horatio!" Tom waved him over. "Frank has a body for me. Looks like it may be related to your case." Tom looked over towards Bo and added. "I'm not sure if I should leave. Luke seems fine but I'm worried about his brother."

"Tom, my cousin will be fine. I'll keep an eye on him." Both turned around and saw Luke standing behind them. "You caught one of the guys responsible for trying to kill us. We should be fine."

"I didn't mean anything by that." Tom replied.

"I know."

"He's your cousin?" Tom asked.

"Yep."

"Sorry, thought you two were brothers."

"It's alright, it happens all the time."


End file.
